Not The Brightest Idea
by RandomRandim
Summary: Playing with Izaya's switchblade was NOT a brilliant idea. Reader X Izaya.


**This is my first time writing a story about Durarara, hope you like it. Ohh ~ Izaya x Reader ~**

* * *

><p>Playing with Izaya's switchblade was not a brilliant idea. AT ALL.<p>

"I-Izaya-kun .. I-I didn't mean to-" (Name) stuttered out terrified from Izaya's facial

expression.

"Of course you didn't mean to (Name-chan)" One of Izaya's eyebrows twitched, "you did it on purpose, right?" he tried to keep his voice low and steady. He didn't want to go on rampage at (Name), his girlfriend, and hurt her, right?.

**Twenty minutes before**

Izaya led (Name) to the black-leathered sofa of his loft apartment. They sat down and Izaya turned on the TV for them to watch, while (Name) snuggled under his left arm to wrap it around her shoulder. He chuckled at her and held her tight under his arm.

(Name) looked down to eye the dark-brown switchblade that was hidden in Izaya's pocket. Oh how many times did she want to play with it, only Izaya would pin her to the nearest dark-alley and he would threaten her if she ever laid a finger on it, he would cut that finger off. Seriously, that made her wonder why such a small dark-brown switchblade would be so precious to him.

However, she kept thinking of ways to get it out of his pocket without him noticing it missing, which will be mission impossible.

**_Ring~ Ring~ Ring~_**

The familiar ringtone rang in both their ears; it was his cell phone that was on his computer desk the other side of the apartment. He got up on his feet and she took the chance to slip her hand through his left pocket and snatch _his_ switchblade. She grinned.

"Hello?~" Izaya said after he picked his cell phone.

On the other hand, you were satisfied by your accomplishment. (Name) eyed the dark-brown tool in her hand. Yes, she is going to play with it , at last. She opened the switchblade by the switch on the handle and the blade flicked out with a soft _click_; that caught Izaya's attention.

The (h/c)-haired girl quickly hid the switchblade behind her back and slowly turned around to face a smirking Izaya that hung up his cell and approached her.

"What are you hiding from me (Name-chan)?~ You know you can't hide anything from me~~" He said in his usual boyish sing-song tone.

"N-nothing." she mumbled looking away from him.

Izaya slowly yet gently pushed her back down on the cold sofa, that made her shiver a bit. He pushed her back further down on the sofa, the cold blade made a shallow cut on her back.

"Ouch!" (Name) flinched at the sudden slight pain in her back; she pushed Izaya off of her and took out the switchblade from underneath her back as Izaya snickered at the pained look on her face.

"Give it back (Name-chan)~~ I don't want to use force ya' know~" he gave her half a smirk and half a heartily smile.

"Hmph!" (Name) pouted, "Fine! Take it! I only wanted to play with it!" she reach her hand out past her when the disaster happened.

**_Riiiiip_**

Her (e/c) eyes widened at the sight before her. Did she just _rip_ Izaya's famous fur-rimmed jacket's sleeve?

"I-Izaya-kun .. I-I didn't mean to-" (Name) stuttered out terrified from Izaya's facial

expression.

"Of course you didn't mean to (Name-chan)" One of Izaya's eyebrows twitched, "you did it on purpose, right?" he tried to keep his voice low and steady.

"I d-didn't mean to-Ah!" Izaya cut her off by pushing her down on the sofa harshly.

"You do know, this is my favorite jacket, right?" he asked staring right down at her in the eyes. She nodded hesitatingly. She knew that it wasn't the best for her to get on his bad side-not that he was good all the time. His usual smirk made its way on his face; he loved the fearful look in her eyes, it made him more and more interested in her. He wanted to see all expressions that humans can make on _her_.

(Name) gulped down the lump in her throat. Why was he smirking? Oh right, he's _always _smirking. Damn that sexy bastard.

"And," he started, "you do know that this might cost you an arm and a leg, right?" he twirled a (h/c) strand of hair around his index finger.

"But, y-you wouldn't do that.." (Name) averted her eyes to the TV. She heard him chuckle a bit then grabbed her chin to face him.

"I might~ I might not ~" with that she didn't have time to retort; he leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips.

He pulled back just to see her flustered face; her pink tinted cheeks. He couldn't help but giggle, and comb her bangs off of her face with his pale-slim fingers.

"You know you're going to pay, (Name-chan)~" He whispered in her ears; his breath tickling her neck. Izaya nibbled her earlobe teasingly; she couldn't suppress her moan that she'd been holding. He smirk grew at the sound of her and lifted himself up so he could see her face.

He slipped one hand under her shirt and leaned forwards to kiss her.

"You're going to pay _physically_~"

* * *

><p><strong>Ok~ So some of you may say It's not a switchblade, It's a Flick blade. I understand. In most English speaking countries they call it a Flick blade or Flick knife, but really it's the same thing.<strong>

**If you liked it, give the review button a hug ~!**


End file.
